Destination LA
by Miss-Aurore
Summary: OS pour l'anniversaire de Dri. Dri et ses amies partent pour L.A afin de fêter l'anniversaire de celle-ci. Le jour J elle rencontrera Jackson qu'il fera que cet anniversaire sera inoubliable et unique. Attention Lemon...Joyeux anniversaire ma belle.


_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Alors voilà un OS que j'ai écris pour l'anniversaire de Dri et avec son accord, je le poste pour vous le faire partager !**_

_**Bien entendu les personnages principaux sont Dri et Jackson.**_

_**Un grand merci à Vaness et Ninie pour leur correction et pour la bannière !**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il a plu à Dri !**_

_**Robisous**_

_**POV Drinou**_

Il était 7h30 et j'étais au Starbucks pour mon quotidien « moca frappé glacé sans crème fouettée ». Je travaillais dans un bureau de comptabilité dans le quartier chic de Marseille, j'étais assistante et j'aimais ce que je faisais mais surtout parce que c'est ce qui me permettait de vivre. J'avais d'autres rêves que de rester derrière un bureau toute la journée et être sous les ordres d'une quelconque personne mais dans la vie on a pas toujours le choix et on fait avec ce que l'on a.

En levant mon gobelet mes yeux se posèrent sur la photo encadrée, accrochée sur le mur qui se trouvait en face de moi.

En nous observant sur cette photo, lors de notre première rencontre - ça allait faire 6 ans - je ne pus qu'y repenser.

_**Flashback**_

J'avais 23 ans et j'étais devenue une fan inconditionnelle de la nouvelle folie du moment la sage « Twilight ».

C'était un film qui parlait d'une histoire d'amour interdite, impossible. J'avais aimé les livres mais quand les films sont sortis c'est devenu un évènement qui a pris des proportions inimaginables.

Contrairement à la plupart des filles qui avait craqué pour le beau Robert Pattinson, moi j'avais fondu devant Jackson Rathbone. Il ne jouait pas le rôle principal mais il m'avait fasciné non seulement par son physique mais surtout par son jeu, il était doué et mon idée avait été confirmé en ayant visionné d'autres de ses films.

J'avais visité plusieurs forums qui parlaient de ce film et j'ai fini par atterrir sur un, j'avais commencé à parler avec plusieurs personnes et une d'entre elles a attiré mon attention « So ».

On a commencé à parler de notre fascination commune et au fur et à mesure on s'est raconté nos vies communes, nos envies, nos rêves…

Quand je lui ai fait part de mon envie d'écrire - depuis toute petite je voulais être écrivain - elle m'a parlé d'un site où l'on pouvait partager nos écrits librement et même utiliser des personnages connues.

Alors j'ai commencé à écrire mon histoire, « Addiction », en reprenant les personnages de la saga. Et puis après mûres réflexions et les encouragements de So, j'ai fini par partager mon histoire.

Et contre toute attente ça a énormément plu. A partir de là j'ai rencontré d'autres personnes. Je me suis liée d'amitié avec certaines d'entre elles.

On est devenu une sacrée bande, purement perverse, et foutrement dingue. Aussi nous avons créé notre petite communauté « Les TPA ».

Moi qui était une personne réservée qui ne sortait pas de chez moi à part pour mes études ou quand c'était nécessaire, j'étais devenue quelqu'un d'extravertie, derrière son écran, mais ça m'avait changé littéralement.

Au bout de quelques mois, l'envie de se rencontrer fit son apparition, mon anniversaire approchait donc les filles ont décidé de me faire plaisir, pour elles ça serait mon cadeau d'anniversaire. La plupart habitaient Marseille mais on ne s'était pas rencontré.

C'est en ce vendredi 15 septembre, que les nordistes arrivèrent à la gare Saint Charles. On s'était toutes données rendez vous et de les voir enfin fut quelque chose d'exceptionnel, d'indescriptible. Mais de voir enfin So fut plus qu'émouvant.

On avait été directement au Starbucks et au bout d'une bonne heure de fous rires et de pures folies, So demanda au serveur de nous prendre toutes en photo et Ninie précisa au chef qu'avec ce qu'on avait déboursé cette photo devrait être accrochée.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Et 6 ans plus tard la photo était toujours là. Toutes sur cette photo, notre première. On avait eu du mal à toutes y tenir, 22 filles…

Je les regardais une part une avec un sourire immense sur le visage : Béa, Amande, Cathou, Didoo, Jess, Mag, Lau, Sandra, Lu, Ness, Melinn, Nathy, Popo, Auré, Sabi, So, Vinou, Ninie, Nina, Dodo Aurore et Moi. _**(N/Aurore : Euh…je m'incruste ! Juste pour l'OS !LOL)**_

Mon anniversaire approchait, dans une semaine, et les filles avaient prévu quelque chose mais impossible de savoir quoi.

Après ce week on s'était promis de toutes vivre l'une près de l'autre. Et c'était arrivé dès que les filles ont pu, elles sont venus nous rejoindre.

Malgré que tous les films soient sortis on était toujours aussi twilighteuses et aussi folles des acteurs. Mais les plus délurées étaient Ness _**(N : Ness : évidemment je suis toujours une barjo moi !) **_ et Moi.

La chambre de Ness était remplie de posters et photos de Rob et la mienne de Jackson. Les filles aiment dire qu'on dirait des filles de 16 ans mais on aimait ça.

On passait nos week end à se faire des soirées TPA, comme on aimait le dire. Le fait qu'on soit toutes célibataires aidait beaucoup.

Je finis par prendre la direction de mon travail, je sentais que la journée allait être longue. Et ce fut le cas. Quand 16h00 sonna je me dépêchais de tout fermer.

Je montais dans l'ascenseur accompagnée de mon patron, en y sortant il me dit quelque chose qui me laissa sans voix !

« Bonnes vacances »

Avant même que j'ai pu dire quelque chose il était parti. J'y comprenais rien, je ne partais pas en vacances…

En entrant dans mon appartement je fus surprise de voir une valise posée à l'entrée avec une enveloppe où mon prénom était inscrit.

Je la pris et l'ouvrit pour savoir qu'elle était ce merdier :

_« Rendez vous à l'aéroport et n'oublie pas ta valise !_

_The TPA »_

_Elles sont complètement dingues !_

Je fis ce qu'il y avait écrit et montais dans un taxi et pris la direction de l'aéroport. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elles avaient prévu mais je savais que ça allait être quelque chose d'inoubliable.

Je repensais à ce que mon patron m'avait dit un peu plus tôt. Elles avaient tout prévu.

Je rentrais à l'intérieur et ce que je vis me stoppa dans ma lancée. Elles étaient toutes là avec une pancarte énorme où il y avait écrit :

**« Les folles partent à L.A ! »**

Mes larmes me montèrent aux yeux, c'était mon rêve, elles le savaient et elles avaient fait en sorte qu'il devienne réalité.

Mes jambes finirent par m'obéir et je courus leur sauter dans les bras.

« Vous êtes dingues les filles. »

« Oui mais on a eu un bon professeur » me dit Nina.

« Ça a du coûter une fortune ! »

« Ba ça fait deux ans qu'on organise ce voyage » Me confia Ness.

Deux ans ? On se cachait jamais rien et elles avaient réussi à garder le secret.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire »

« Oh attends ! Tu ne sais pas ce que te réserve cette semaine inoubliable. »

Une fois dans l'avion j'essayais de les questionner sur ce qu'on allait faire durant cette semaine mais impossible, elles restaient muettes comme des carpes. Alors je finis par laisser tomber, telle que je les connaissais ça ne servait à rien.

Et comme elles l'avaient dit ce fut une semaine de folie, on avait beaucoup visiter et prit beaucoup de photos mais on vivait surtout en mode « vampire » : on dormait le jour et vivait la nuit.

On avait profité de chaque instant. J'essayais de graver un maximum de chose au fond de ma mémoire car je savais que je n'étais pas prête de revenir.

La dernière soirée était celle de mon anniversaire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elles avaient prévu mais elles m'avaient confirmé que ce n'était rien d'extravagant.

_Je ne savais pas si j'étais déçue ou contente…Moi perverse ? Juste un peu._

On se prépara toutes et une fois prêtes on prit la direction de la soirée. C'était un restaurant pub donc on passerait la soirée ici.

On prit place et nous commandions toutes un mojito. Heureusement que l'hôtel était juste en face mais je pense que ça aussi c'était prévu.

Quand le serveur, oh combien bien foutu, nous ramena nos boissons et que je pris une gorgée je pus empêcher ces mots de sortir de ma bouche :

« Ça c'est ce que j'appelle un mojito qui tue sa race » _**(N/Aurore : souvenir souvenir…)**_

Toutes les filles explosèrent de rire mais je n'étais pas la seule à trouver qu'il était bien dosé en rhum.

La soirée bâtait son plein et les mojitos coulaient à flot. On était bien euphorique et on entendait que nous - mais ça c'était à chacune de nos sorties.

Le dessert passé je repris un mojito, le restaurant prit forme de pub. On rigolait encore sur les gamelles répétées de Nina quand Ness arrêta net de rigoler et me donna des coups de coudes dans les côtes.

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je en me tournant vers elle.

Je vis qu'elle était complètement paralysée et qu'elle regardait quelque chose au dessus de l'épaule de Dodo qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Je suivis son regard et là mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes. Lui l'homme qui était présent sur chacun des murs de ma chambre, se trouvait là en face de moi accoudé au bar en buvant une bière.

« Oh mon dieu » Murmurais-je.

Les filles ayant vu notre trouble nos demandèrent ce qu'il se passait mais aucun mot ne pouvait sortir.

Elles regardèrent aussi et comme nous elles restèrent muettes. Le restaurant devint calme d'un coup, un vrai contraste par rapport à il y a quelques minutes.

« Oh merde » Dit Nina « C'est pas possible »

« Faut qu'on aille lui parler. » Dit Didoo.

« Non ! » Criais-je.

Je m'étais toujours dis que si un jour je le verrais, je ne lui sauterais pas dessus même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à une fan hystérique en le voyant, car je ne l'était pas du tout. Je respectais son travail et l'admirais pour ça.

« Ça ne se représentera pas une nouvelle fois » Me dit Béa.

« Ecoute on va faire moitié moitié. Tu vas au bar, commander un autre verre pour tout le monde, bien entendu tu commandes ce verre juste à côté de lui. Et là tu lui dis bonjour et après tu vois. » Me dit So.

So est souvent la voix de la sagesse mais aussi la plus délurée d'entre nous. Elle savait toujours trouver les bons mots et elle nous remettait la plus part du temps sur le droit chemin.

« D'accord avec elle. Fonces ma belle. » M'incita Sandra.

« Ok. Je viens d'avoir 30 ans et parole de Dri Reine des Perverses je vais faire en sorte que cet anniversaire reste unique. »

Sur ces paroles je bus mon verre cul sec pour me donner du courage mais aussi car ça me paressait plus logique de commander une fois nos verres vides.

Je me levais d'un pas décidé et pris la direction du bar. Je ne savais pas si c'était la pièce, les mojitos que j'avais avalé ou le fais que j'approchais de mon fantasme mais j'avais terriblement chaud.

_Aller Dri, soit naturelle._

Je m'accoudais au bar, juste à côté de Jackson, j'étais tellement près que mon bras frôlait le sien.

_Oh merde qu'est__-__ce qu'il sent bon._

Je me décidais à héler le barman.

« Alex ! » _**(N/Aurore : Encore un souvenir…)**_

Celui-ci arriva rapidement.

« Que puis-je pour toi Reine de la soirée ? »

« Je vais prendre quatre mojitos s'il te plaît.»

Je restais à attendre les verres. Je savais que les filles m'avait dit de lui dire « bonjour », mais impossible, j'étais trop tétanisée.

J'allais décidé à lui dire bonjour quand Alex arriva avec les quatre boissons.

« Voilà Miss. »

Alors là si c'est pas un signe qui veut dire que je ne dois absolument pas lui parler…

Je pris les verres tant bien que mal. Déjà que je n'étais pas très douée en générale là porter quatre verres - sans compter ceux qui j'ai descendu durant toute la soirée - je n'étais pas sûre que j'arriverais à notre table avec les verres pleins.

Ce qui se passa ensuite me le confirma. Sans que je vois pourquoi, ni comment je fus recouverte de menthe, de rhum, de citron et de sucre en une seconde et le pire c'est que les glaçons avaient élu résidence dans mon décolleté.

_Moi qui disait avoir chaud, je suis servie…_

« Oh excusez-moi. » Me dit un homme dans un accès français tout à fait adorable.

« Pas de soucis vous devez juste me payer une robe et quatre ve… »

Je laissais ma phrase en suspend quand je vis qui me parlait.

_Jackson en chair et en os vient de m'adresser la parole et moi je ne trouve rien de mieux que lui dire de me repayer ma robe_

« Il n'y a pas de problème si c'est pour que vous acceptiez mes excuses »

_Aller Dri « Que la force soit avec toi »_

« Euh…Pas grave. »

« Eh bien Miss tu fêtes bien ton anniversaire » Me dit Alex.

« Joyeux anniversaire… » Me dit Jackson tout en me fixant de ses yeux d'un vert que je n'avais jamais vu.

« Merci. »

« Oh Merde. C'est ce qu'on appelle une soirée arrosée »

« Très drôle Melinn. Bon dis aux filles que je reviens je vais me changer. »

« T'es sûre ? »me demanda t-elle

« Oui c'est juste à côté, je me dépêche. »

Je pris la direction de la sortie. Déçue de cette approche mais au moins il m'avait adressé la parole.

J'entrais dans l'ascenseur, au moment où les portes allaient se refermer quelqu'un entrait de justesse.

« Vraiment désolé mais…je…je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner »

Je restais figée devant Jackson qui abordait un sourire à en faire damner plus d'un saint. Il m'avait suivi jusqu'ici pour se faire pardonner. J'avais bien une idée mais…je chassais vite ces images de ma tête pour trouver une réponse cohérente à lui dire.

« Je vous l'ai dis il n'y a pas de soucis. »

« En plus c'est votre anniversaire…s'il vous plaît dites-moi comment me faire pardonner. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à mon étage et comme si c'était naturel il me suivi jusqu'à ma chambre.

« On dit que vous êtes gentleman mais je ne pensais pas autant. Bon commencez par me tutoyer. »

« Ok mais alors toi aussi. » Me sourit-il.

Quand tu souris comme ça demandes-moi tout ce que tu veux.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et encore une fois comme si c'était normal il me suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Je fus soulagée que ce ne soit pas dans ma chambre à Marseille qu'il soit entré. Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête qu'il aurait fait en voyant tous les posters de lui.

Quand je relevais les yeux je pus voir qu'il me fixait intensément.

« Je vais me changer. » Lui dis-je.

« Ok » Souffla t-il mais il ne bougea pas pour autant.

« Euh…tu veux peut être m'aider à me déshabiller ? » Lui dis-je en rigolant et constatant qu'il ne partait pas.

« Oh merde dis pas ça… » Murmura t-il tout en fermant les yeux.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir mais quand je laissais mes yeux s'attarder sur son corps je compris.

« Oh » fut la seule chose que je pus dire.

Il releva les yeux dans ma direction et je pouvais voir qu'ils étaient noir de désir. Il s'approcha de moi doucement, en prenant le temps de poser chaque pas.

Arrivé à ma hauteur ses yeux me transpercèrent il s'abaissa afin que ses lèvres soient à quelques centimètres des miennes.

« Dis-moi d'arrêter » Me demanda t-il.

J'avais envie de lui hurler dessus pour dire une connerie pareille mais la seule chose que je pus faire c'était de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

Il comprit mon consentement et enfin ses lèvres vinrent au contact des miennes. Il avait les lèvres les plus douces qu'il m'ai été de goûter.

J'avais imaginé cette scène depuis longtemps mais ce n'était pas comparable.

Je sentis sa langue passer sur ma lèvre inférieure afin de me demander l'accès à la mienne. Je ne me fis pas prier et ouvrit la bouche.

Quand sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne, notre baiser doux et tendre devint empli de désir et d'urgence.

Il agrippa ma taille de ses mains afin de coller mon corps au sien tandis que je crochetais les miennes dans sa nuque et agrippais les cheveux que je trouvais sur mon passage.

Il gémit contre mes lèvres en me collant encore plus à lui, tellement prêt que je pus agréablement sentir une énorme bosse qui vint claquer contre mon ventre.

A bout de souffle on mit fin à notre danse buccale et il posa son front contre le mien. Nous avions tous deux du mal à reprendre notre souffle.

Je ne voulais prononcer aucun mot et ouvrir les yeux car j'avais peur de me rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Je veux connaître le nom de la fille qui me fait cet effet. »

« Cendrine mais on m'appelle Dri ou Drinou. » soufflais-je.

Je sentis de douces caresses le long de mes bras qui étaient toujours à la même place. J'ouvris les yeux et ceux-ci se posaient sur les doigts de Jackson qui se promenèrent de haut en bas sur mes bras. Il les effleura mais ce simple attouchement me donna des frissons.

« Je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter » M'informa t-il.

« T'arrêtes pas. » Lui murmurais-je en fixant mes yeux aux siens.

Pour toute réponse il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes qui étaient encore en feu depuis tout à l'heure.

Je sentis ses mains passer dans mon dos et celles-ci défirent la fermeture de ma robe qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Il rompit notre contact pour m'observer de ses yeux intenses qui me donnaient l'impression d'être unique.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Impossible de prononcer un mot je me jetais ardemment sur ses lèvres en introduisant directement ma langue dans sa bouche afin de caresser les siennes.

Mes mains se baladèrent sur son torse pour arriver à l'ourlet de son Tee Shirt. Je passais mes mains en dessous de celui-ci. Il leva les bras afin de ma faciliter la tâche et je lui retirais.

A mon tour je rompis notre baiser et regardais ses abdos bien dessinés. De mon index je traçais chaque contour de ceux-ci.

Durant ma tâche j'entendais sa respiration s'accélérer et de petits gémissements sortirent de sa bouche. Je montais progressivement mon index et au niveau de sa pomme d' Adam et je relevais les yeux vers lui et lui souris.

Il posa ses lèvres tendrement sur mon front. Il resta comme ceci sans bouger. Il attendait sûrement que je continue donc c'est ce que je fis.

Je redescendis mes mains afin d'arriver au niveau de sa ceinture et lui déboutonnais son jean en le faisant tomber au sol. Il s'en débarrassa ainsi que ses chaussures.

Nous étions à armes égale, moi en sous vêtement et lui munit d'un boxer noir Clavin Klein qui compressa sa douloureuse érection.

Perdue dans ma contemplation de son corps je ne sentis pas qu'il me retirait mon soutien gorge.

Je ne fus pas gêné qu'il me voit ainsi. Malgré le fait qu'il du avoir pas mal de filles qui soient passées dans son lit, quand il posait son regard sur moi je me sentais magnifique, comme il me l'avait dit.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et posa ses mains sur mes fesses, il me souleva et instinctivement je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Nous poussions tous les deux un fort gémissement quand nos deux sexes rentrèrent en contact, tous deux recouverts.

Il me déposa délicatement sur le lit et vint me surplomber. Il quitta ma bouche mais pas mon corps. Ses baisers descendirent sur mon cou, puis ma clavicule pour arriver au niveau de mes seins. Il embrassa mon sein gauche pendant que mon sein droit se faisait malaxer par sa main experte.

« Hum… »

Il inversa la position.

« On va pas faire de jaloux. » Me dit-il.

Il finit par descendre sur mon ventre. Je sentis alternativement ses lèvres puis sa langue, tracer une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à mon boxer. Il m'enleva celui-ci délicatement tout en caressant mes cuisses puis mes jambes.

Sans m'y attendre je sentis sa langue rentrer en contact avec ma partie la plus intime.

« Oh mon Dieu »

Il me passa sa langue sur toute ma longueur pour finir par s'attarder sur mon clitoris. J'haletais et avais du mal à respirer. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé quand il entra un doigt en moi.

« Putain ! »

Il fit des mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus rapide tout en continuant d'infliger une douce caresse à mon petit bouton.

Mon orgasme explosa

« OUI »

Il continua à me lécher pour ensuite faire le chemin inverse tout en embrassant mon corps. Arrivé à mon visage je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser avidement. Il poussa son sexe encore recouvert contre le mien et je ne pus que gémir encore plus.

Il retira son boxer et prit un préservatif dans son jean. Il revint s'installer au dessus de moi. Je fis un mouvement pour le faire basculer et lui procurer la même douce torture mais il m'arrêta.

« Tut Tut c'est ton anniversaire. »

Il me rallongea et fit dérouler le préservatif sur son énorme érection. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de le regarder mais là j'étais impressionnée.

Il est pas humain c'est sur !

Il se présenta à mon entrée et vrilla ses yeux aux miens afin de me laisser encore une chance de faire machine arrière mais tout ce qu'il put voir c'était mon envie de l'avoir en moi.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il entra tout doucement, centimètre par centimètre. Quand il buta au fond il poussa un soupir de contentement.

Il commença de doux et lents va et vient tout en parsemant mon visage de baisers.

« Plus…vite » L'implorais-je.

Il ne se fit pas prier et accéléra son mouvement. Mes jambes fortement accrochées autour de lui et mes mains sur ses épaules je le sentais de plus en plus profondément.

Il prit ma jambe droite et la mit sur son épaule et fit de même avec ma jambe gauche.

« Ah ! » hurlais-je presque car il avait trouvé la position pour toucher mon point le plus sensible.

La chambre était remplie de nos gémissements qui n'étaient pas du tout discrets.

Après un énième coup de rein, l'orgasme nous submergea tous les deux et je jurerais que mon esprit avait quitté mon corps durant une seconde.

Il s'écroula sur moi puis roula sur le côté retira son préservatif et me prit dans ses bras.

Je posais ma tête sur son torse et écoutais son cœur. Le plus beau son qu'il m'ai été donné d'écouter.

« Merci. »

« Merci à toi » Me répondit-il.

Submerger par la soirée et les émotions je m'endormis dans ses bras et je pus seulement entendre un « happy birthday ».

Le lendemain c'est les rayons du soleil qui me réveillèrent. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. J'avais un mal de crâne affreux et des joueurs de rock, pas vraiment doués, avaient décidé d'élire domicile dans ma tête.

Je tournais la tête et vis que le lit était vide mais une feuille y était posée.

_« Bonjour belle aux bois dormant,_

_Je ne voulais pas te réveiller tu dormais trop bien._

_Merci pour cette nuit exceptionnelle, tu seras à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire._

_Tendrement._

_Jackson. »_

Dans l'avion qui nous ramenait à Marseille je repensais à ces mots qui étaient bien cachés dans mon sac.

Je souris car comme je l'avais dis plus tôt aux filles, c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'aurais rêvé d'avoir.

Même si je savais que je ne le reverrais jamais je ne regrettais en rien tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Merci » Soufflais-je aux filles.

_**Eh voilà !**_

_**Alors dites moi tout…**_

_**Robisous**_

_**Aurore**_


End file.
